1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal husbandry and more particularly to feeding devices comprising hoppers and troughs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeding devices have been known to the prior art for a great number of years. Various varieties, shapes, sizes and arrangements for distributing bird feed to birds have been developed by the prior art. These prior art bird feeding devices were made of various materials such as wood, cardboard, plastic and the like. Most of the prior art bird feeding devices were adapted to hold bird feed and to be suspended relative to a support to feed a bird. Some in the prior art have produced bird feeding devices from empty milk cartons or other boxes.
Most of the prior art bird feeding devices comprised a substantially rigid member which could be refilled with bird feed for long use and duration. These bird feeding devices were made of rugged material to withstand prolonged use but were priced acordingly higher than some consumers were willing to pay. There is a need for a disposable bird feeding device for distributing bird feed which was easy to use, inexpensive and disposable after the bird feed has been consumed.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a device which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the pertinent art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bird feed device for distributing bird feed comprising a first and a second member forming a bird feed reservoir therein, with the first member having a region in proximity to the bird feed reservoir adapted for at least partial removal from the remainder of the first member for maintaining the bird feed in the bird feed reservoir when the region is intact and for enabling access to the bird feed in the bird feed reservoir when the region is at least partially removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bird feed device for distributing bird feed including a first integral plastic member having a protruding portion cooperating with a cardboard second member forming a bird feed reservoir therebetween with the plastic member having a region being partially removable by punching out for enabling access to the bird feed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bird feed device for distributing bird feed including perch means for receiving a bird relative to the bird feed reservoir.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bird feed device for distributing bird feed comprising a plastic blister type bird feed reservoir having an aperture therein with removable tape means secured over the aperture for maintaining the bird feed in the bird feed reservoir when the tape in intact and for enabling access to the bird feed in the bird feed reservoir when the tape is at least partially removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bird feed device for distributing bird feed including a first member having a protruding portion forming a bird feed reservoir with a region thereof adapted for only partial removal from the remainder of the first member establishing a tray for the bird feed.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.